Lady M, Mischeivous' blast from the past
by meanbow
Summary: Rated T for minor use of language.Lady M comes up against a pair of Villains from her Mentors' past,and Neil meets the Griffins! R/R as always,comments always appreciated


**Lady M, Blasts from Mischievous' past**

**by**

**meanbow**

Lady M, real name Meg Griffin, is about to take on an enemy from her Mentors' past. Can she beat TWO really BAD,bad guys, even with Mischievous' help? Credit for the creation of these Villains goes to a friend and fellow writer, LJLlew. The usual applies...

Part 1

**20 years ago...**

Detroit,Michigan: the Motor City

a young costumed crime-fighter by the name of Mischievous was riding her Harlequin motorcycle towards the South Central branch of the Bank of America. Inside the bank, two people wearing equally unusual costumes were in the middle of making a sizeable withdrawal...with weapons.

His name was Black-jack...6'5, 250Lbs, Ginger hair, very strong, and very menacing. He wore a white Suit, with Playing Card motifs on it, and carried a long,golden cane with a blood red Crystal on the top, with a razor-sharp sword hidden inside the cane body. He was using Playing cards as throwing weapons, and was throwing them with deadly accuracy.

Her name was The Raven...5'10, 165Lbs, Raven-colored hair, very lean and very strong. She wore an all-in-one black jumpsuit, carried an assortment of hand held guns and weapons on her belt, and could just as easily beat you without any of them. She was terrorizing the guards with her Guns and filling her bags with loot.

Suddenly a multicolor motorcycle comes smashing through the front glass of the bank, and landing in the lobby. The Raven turns and starts shooting at bike, so it's rider flips it upright and uses the armored underside to deflect the bullets. The rider aims the bike straight at The Raven and knocks her down with a clothesline wrestling maneuver, sending her flying and losing the guns. The Rider then stops the bike, gets off and removes her helmet.

"Don't you know it's easier to use a credit card these days, rather than carry large sums of cash on you?" she goes, whipping her hair and smiling at Black-jack.

"Sorry...I'm just an old-fashioned type of guy..." black-jack replies, as he flips his wrist and a playing card comes to his hand. He throws it hard, and it clips Mischievous' hair,cutting a few strands off with the sharpened edges. She looks at the floor, and the few strands of her cut-off hair...

"You son of a..." she goes, then launches into a tumbling routine,heading in his direction. He throws more cards, but she changes direction and keeps coming at him. she suddenly springboards off her hands, launching herself at him and drop-kicks him in the chest, but he just grabs her by her booted ankles and throws her towards the tellers' booths. She hits hard against the glass and drops down to the floor winded.

The Raven stands up and shakes the cobwebs from her head, but suddenly finds one of her own guns being pointed at her by the Banks' security guard.

Black-jack starts to run at Mischievous, and tries to grab her...but she feigned being knocked out and waited for him to get close enough...and WHAM! She spins around and knocks his feet from under him with a spinning sweeper and flips back up to a standing position...just as the Police S.W.A.T team makes an assault on the bank...surrounding The Raven and Black-jack and aiming their weapons at them.

"Good timing,boys..." Mischievous goes, then brushes the dust off her costume, whilst the S.W.A.T team arrest them.

"This isn't over with Mischievous...mark my words...when we get out, we'll hunt you down and you'll pay...do you hear me...YOU'LL PAY!" Black-jack screams at her as he is being forced towards the armored S.W.A.T car.

The Raven merely spits at Mischievous as she is marched past her, and says "Next time...is the last time..."

2 weeks later,under their real names of Jack Blackthorn and Laura Jane, the Judge sentences them to 20 years in prison. A young 19 year old reporter called Chase De Mener is there in court to witness and report on the story.

As they are being led away to start their sentences, Jack shouts out "YOU...REPORTER...Tell your paper to print this...no matter where she goes, where she hides, or who she becomes in later life...tell Mischievous that she's MINE...you hear me...MINE!"

Chase scribbles down the threat on her jotter, and smirks.

"not on your life,Jack..." she mutters quietly to herself as she stands up and leaves the courtroom to head for her job as a newspaper reporter in the the local paper...

**Present day...Detroit penal Facility**

a large figure of a man, dressed in dowdy prison overalls, is on his last walk as an inmate. He is being led towards the releasing area of the prison where he spent the last twenty years of his life...20 years of waiting, planning,scheming...all in anticipation of what was to come...Revenge.

At the same time, over in the woman's wing of the prison, a lean,muscular woman in similar clothing was also being released today. She was also heading to the releasing area.

The two of them came face to face in the releasing area. The guards stopped them, then started to remove their shackles. Once freed from their bonds, they stepped forwards towards the locker area. The locker-room guard looked up at them and went "Name and Number..."

"Jack Blackthorn, Number 2113750D"

"Laura Jane, Number 21135751E"

the locker-room guard turns around, and puts two large cardboard boxes down in front of them.

"Sign here..." he goes, placing a clipboard down in front of them with a pen attached to it via a small chain.

Jack signs his name, then takes his box, Laura also signs her name, and picks up her box. They then get directed to changing rooms to change.

A few moments later, Jack steps out from the changing room in his white playing card suit. He places his top hat on his head, and spins his cane around. He then puts his left hand into his pocket and smiled.

The other curtain twitched, then opened, as Laura stepped out in her all-in-one jumpsuit and long boots and gloves. There were no weapons on her belt, as they had been confiscated. She ran her hands down her costume and made sure it fitted her snugly.

"As is customary..." goes the releasing guard "$50 each to get you away from here, or a few nights in a hotel...and a warning...I don't want to see you back here again...20 years is enough to look at anyone"

The Raven looked at him with disgust "If only your wife knew what you did in here..." she sneered

Black-jack kept an evil-looking smile across his face "don't worry...officer Mendel...you wont see us again"

officer Mendel opens the large security door wide for them, and they step out into the cold light of day...

"$50...that'll get us far" Raven went,as the door shut solidly behind them

"Don't worry ,my dear Raven...I have kept a stash hidden away for the last few years...we just need to go pick it up...now be a dear and go steal us one of the Guards' cars for transportation..." black-jack went

"You got it...Boss" Raven went,walking up to a car, then smashing the glass side window with her gloved fist...

Part 2

**Quahog,Present day...**

Chase and Meg were down in their Lair,Dressed in Gi's and practicing a martial arts routine,both women in perfect sync and harmony. Neil was working on finishing off a new invention of his for lady M and Mischievous. The two women finished off and then turned towards each other and bowed.

"Well done Meg...you really got that one down" Chase went

"Well...I had a good teacher..." Meg replied with a smile on her face, proud of the fact she had finished it exactly as taught.

"Let's hit the showers..." Chase went, and started heading for the steps

"One moment Ladies..." Neil called out to them "I have something for you"

the two of them turned and went over towards Neil, who was at the workstation.

"What is it,Neil?" Meg asked, looking at him

"Remember that idea I told you about...the communicator watch? I finished it...introducing the M-orpher...for you Meg, and for you Chase...the Mis-communicator..." he went, handing them a watch each

"These pack a lot of electronics inside them...communications, GPS locator, Tech-link with your bikes, and the crowning glory...a portable Holographic matrix...meaning you can change from street clothes to your battle costumes in seconds,and vice verse..." he went, then handed them over to the women. Meg looked at hers and went "A little big,isn't it?"

"I cant shrink it any smaller,babes...there's already a minimum in that watch...plus it tells the time too"

"Cute..." Chase went "what'd you make me one for?...I retired..."

Meg looked at her friend and mentor "For how long this time?" she asked

Chase just smiled at Meg...with a knowing smile. Meg was right, she knew that it would only be a matter of time before Chase got itchy feet and would put on her costume again...but until then,Lady M could handle things

"I'm taking my shower...I'll leave you two love-birds alone..." she went, then headed up her steps

Meg looked at the watch that Neil had given her, then put it on her wrist.

"So...how do I use it then?" she asked, as Neil got up and started to explain it's functions to her...

around 10 minutes later, Meg and Neil came up from the Lair,stepping through the fireplace doorway. Neil held Meg's hand as she stepped through behind him.

"I'm going to have to come up with something to say before I hit the morph button now..." Meg went "you know...so I sound like a _real _superhero"

"You are a real superhero...and you're the best Girlfriend a guy could ask for too" Neil replied

"You're just saying that..." Meg went, placing her hand on his chest and feeling his heart suddenly race faster

"I meant every word of it..." He replied, then gently went and kissed her

Meg felt herself feeling very light-headed with Neil's kiss, but a vibration in her pocket soon bought her back to reality. The M pager was going off,indicating another criminal who needed to be taken care of.

"Neil..." she went,pushing him gently away "I got a call"

Neil looked at her and nodded. "you need your 'operator'?" he asked, as they both headed back down to the Lair

**32,000Ft above mainland USA...**

2 passengers aboard a flight bound for Providence,Rhode Island were going over their plans.

"You sure it's her?" the Raven asked, looking at the picture in an old copy of the Quahog Chronicle "I mean...she just disappeared for years,then this article in some small town rag?"

"it has to be her...no-one else dresses like that" Black-jack replied

"What about that other person in the other costume?" she asked

"That's how we'll get to Mischievous..."he went,smiling evilly

"So...what's the plan then?" Raven asked

"We go to this town called Quahog, and cause utter mayhem...this young girl in the other costume comes to try and stop us... we beat her, trap her, then use her as bait to lure mischievous into our trap, of which there will be no escape...at last we shall have...our revenge" black-jack went

"as long as I get to beat the crap outta someone, I don't care who it is...20 years of hitting a gym punch bag isn't as satisfying as beating on a moving target that fights back..." Raven went,cracking her knuckles,just as the 'fasten seat belts' sign illuminated on the aircraft, indicating that they were about to descend...

Lady M stood over the would-be robbers,who were both bound together by her ball-a-rang and lying on their sides on the floor

"Boys...when will you learn? Not in my town" She goes, then grabs the cables and pulls them upright and takes the bag off them

a police siren comes screeching to a halt behind them, and the two officers dismount from their car

"Mopping up again,Lady M?" one officer asks

"yeah...you should be called Lady Mop, keeping the streets clean of crime..." the second one goes

"Thanks...but no thanks...Lady M is fine" she replies,then pushes the two bound crooks over towards them,then hands the bag of stolen jewels over to the second officer, who just takes them off her

"Let's go, you two..." goes the first officer, heading them towards the back of the police car. Lady M heads back towards the M cycle.

"Another one bites the dust,hun" her Operator goes over the secure,private channel only she can hear with her voice link in her ear

"Operator...give it a rest...this was no big" Lady M replied

"Still, I'd love to be out there with you,rather than here on the control console" Operator goes

Lady M pulls her helmet on "I already told you,Neil...it's too dangerous for a novice to try stuff like this"

"You were a novice once too, you know" he replied

"Voice link off..." Lady M went, then went "Play music...Michael Jackson"

the voice link went dead, then the sounds of Michael Jackson's Man in the Mirror comes on in the helmet, and Lady M starts the bike up and roars off towards her headquarters

At the Providence Airport, two strangely dressed people walked out of the terminal with their baggage, and headed towards the rent-a-car compound. They stopped by the wire fence, and the large man pulled his cane apart, and a razor sharp blade was revealed. He then swung it at the fence, and cut out a large chunk of fence for them to walk through.

"Which one do you fancy,Boss?" Raven asked, looking at the large choice of hire cars in front of them

black-jack walked over to a brand new Cadillac Seville "This one..." he went, then stuck his blade between the window and the door,slid it along, and the central locking popped open.

"A little finesse sometimes pays,My dear Raven" he went, as he opened the door and got in

"_A little finesse sometimes pays,My dear Raven"_ she muttered under her breath "my way would have been quicker"

black-jack yanked the steering wheel around, and broke the lock on the barrel so the wheel would turn. He then stuck his hand down and pulled the wires for the ignition down, shorted them together and the car roared into life.

"On to Quahog!" he went, slamming his foot down on the gas and smashing through the gate to the yard and heading to the freeway

Part 3

**Griffin Family BBQ(meet the parents)**

it took the two villains an hours driving to reach the outskirts of Quahog,Rhode Island. The stolen Cadillac pulled into a lay-by on the side of the road,just in front of the 'Welcome to Quahog: Home of the Giant Clam' sign. Black-jack and Raven looked out at the road ahead, and the view of the town nestled below the large,imposing cliffs above, and the sea to the Left.

"quaint...I hate quaint" Raven went with disgust in her tone "No wonder mischievous came here...she's gone soft"

"I hope not...or our revenge wont be as satisfying" black-jack replied, then stomped on the gas again, making the car fishtail on the loose gravel before heading back onto the road into town.

Down in the lair,Meg was trying to come up with a saying to go with her M-orpher

"how about...change-a-Rama!" she went, looking at Neil. He shook his head no

"Transform!" no

"it's morphing time...no, wait...that's been used" Neil slapped his hand on his face

"Why Hun?" he asked

"Because all the other heroes do it...that's why" Meg replied

"if you must...but I don't think you honestly need to..." he went

Wait...I got it...how about..." she starts, then swings her left arm up to her chest, and brings her right hand up to the morph button on the watch,and goes "I'm no lady..." she then hits the morph button, and a bright flash comes from the watch,traveling all over her body and transforming her clothes to Lady M's costume "BUT I'M LADY M!"

Neil stood there looking at Lady M, who was now in front of him. "what'd you know...it works" he went

Lady M looked down at her costume. It had been programmed exactly like she wanted, from the padded armor knee length boots with flat heel, to the all-in-one black and purple suit, down to her armored jacket and gloves. Her glasses had been changed into her mask.

"I like this new look..." she went, as she walked over to a full length mirror and saw for herself the costume

"as you requested it Hun...that's how I done it" Neil went "but you have to carry your utility belt in the M cycle, as I cant duplicate all the accessories and utilities"

"Good job I got a storage compartment on the bike then,eh?" Lady M replied, then went "powering down" as she hit the morph button again. Another flash, and Meg is once again standing there,wearing the clothes she had on before transforming, her old pink top,jeans and Birkenstock slip-ons and glasses

"Wow...that's going to take some getting used to" she went

Neil looked at her and smiled "it's a lot easier than carrying your costume everywhere with you"

"I guess...just not something you do normally though, is it?" she replied

Neil shook his head in agreement, then went "how about we go upstairs and grab some lunch?"

"Now that's an idea I can get behind babe" Meg went with a smile

the two teens headed upstairs to the apartment,the secret door closing behind them as they stepped through. Neil went over to the kitchen and opened the fridge door, and grabbed a few things to make a light lunch of sandwiches and cold pasta salad. The phone rings, so Meg went over and answered it

"Hello, Griffin apartment" she went

"Hello Meg Hun...how are you?" Lois went, replying

"MUM! What a surprise...how are you?" Meg went with surprise in her voice

"good Hun...listen...your father's holding a barbecue later on, and I'm asking if you'd like to come over...we haven't seen you for at least a fortnight" Lois asked

"Sure Mum...can I bring someone with me?" she asks

"Sure sweetie...no problem" Lois goes "we'll see you at 5 then...bye"

Meg put the phone down and turns to Neil, who had finished making their food, and goes "Well...looks like today is the day you meet my parents..." she gulps _"I hope my dad don't put him off" _she thinks to herself

later that afternoon, a dark red and white Buick Century pulled up on Spooner Street,outside a yellow painted house with two cars on the drive, a beat up Dodge station wagon and a Toyota Prius.

The car's occupants got out, and the young man turned to look at his female passenger.

"This the place?" Neil asked, then went "How do I look?"

Meg looked at him "you look fine Neil" she went, walking round to his side, but purposefully messing with his hair as she got to him.

"HEY!" he went, as she waltzed away from him, so he gently slapped her on the behind,making her yelp. Meg turns and looks at him with a smile on her face. Neil looked handsome in a pair of smart trousers, coloured shirt and his glasses, even with his hair now all messed up. Meg was wearing a yellow sun-dress,cardigan and sandals and her new glasses, and carrying a small yellow clutch purse

she leads Neil around the side of the house,holding on to his hand all the way, then opens the gate to the garden and calls out "Hi Mum,Hi Dad...Hey Chris"

Lois turns to look at the arrivals and smiles "hello sweetie...wow you look pretty" she goes, as she approaches her Daughter and hugs her

"thanks Mum...Mum, this is Neil...my boyfriend. Neil...this is my Mum...Lois" Meg goes, introducing her guest

" A pleasure to meet you" Lois goes, as Neil approaches her and gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek

"Pleasure is mine,Mrs Griffin...now I know where Meg gets her good looks from" Neil goes

Lois Blushes, and starts to giggle "Awhawhawhaw...you charmer you..."

"Neil...that's my Dad over by the Barbie...Peter, that's my younger Brother, Chris...and my baby brother Stewie...that drunk over in the corner is our dog,Brian" Meg goes, introducing everyone

"Nice to meet you all" Neil goes and calls out

Joe and Bonnie Swanson come in through the side gate...followed by Glenn Quagmire and some random woman he had picked up. They head over towards Peter and the drinks.

Chris walks over towards Meg and Neil

"So...are you _really Meg's _boyfriend, or is she paying you?" he asks

"CHRIS!" goes Meg angrily "of course he's my boyfriend"

"She's right there mate...I am...voluntarily as well" Neil replies. Meg turned and looked at him because of that statement

"are you saying I tried to force you to be my boyfriend?" she asks

"Not in the slightest Hun...not unless you want to try and force me later..." Neil goes, with a wink and a smile on his face

Chris looked at them aghast "EWW...GROSS!" he went, then turned and ran towards Lois "Mum...they been at it..."

"Neil...mingle" Meg went, taking his hand and leading him in to the friends of the family and invited guests

she walks with him over towards Peter,Glenn and Joe. Peter was busy drinking beer with one hand and trying to flip burgers with the other

"Hi dad,Mr Swanson, Mr Quagmire..." Meg goes "This is Neil...my boyfriend"

Peter looked at him, then took a swig of beer "is he inflatable?" Peter goes

"at least I'm not the one with a spare tyre..." Neil whispers to Meg

Meg giggled at his comment

"So..." goes Joe "is he another lawbreaker,Meg? Don't make me take you in for getting involved with the wrong type of guy again"

"No Mr Swanson...he's nothing like any boy I've dated before...he's a good guy,and I love him for it" Meg went

"What did he mean by that Hun?" Neil asked

Joe stared at him with his hard cop look "I'm a police officer son...Don't be bringing trouble here"

Quagmire looked him over "so...what do you do son?" he asks

"At the moment sir...I'm working at the 7/11 on Richardson Road...but I'm going to be going to college and studying Engineering" Neil replied

"heh...you want a real job son, like me...I fly all over the world, with a woman in every airport...Alright!" quagmire answers back

"Just ignore Mr Quagmire...he's...strange, on times" Meg went to Neil, then took his arm and walked him away from them

"Damn Peter...Meg got sexy..." Glenn went,watching her walk away from them "Giggity"

Part 4

**Springing the trap**

Neil and Meg were chatting amongst the family and friends gathered there in the Griffins' back yard,enjoying the evening and the conversations. Neil walks over to Meg and goes "My god...Brian is clingy...you start chatting to him, and he wont let you leave until he's discussed the finer points of Liberalism with him..."

"I should have warned you...when he's had a drink or two, he'll talk for hours" Meg replied, then suddenly hears a vibration coming from her purse. She opens her purse and pulls her M pager out...it was scrolling a message across the screen.

"Great...just what I don't need now..." she goes, looking at the message "we'll have to make excuses and go"

"OK...We'll leave to go deal with this..." Neil starts...but is suddenly interrupted by a loud screaming of tyres and a smash from out front. The two young teens rush to the gate, followed by a few guests eager to find out what happened.

"MY CAR!" screams Neil, as he sees a new Cadillac Seville had ploughed straight into the front of his Buick,mangling it. Two strangely suited people got out of the car, and Neil ran straight over to the large man in the white suit

"You jerk! Look what you done to my car..." Neil starts, then is suddenly hit hard by the large man,sending him flying

"Just who do we have to kick around here to get attention?" black-jack goes

Joe wheels himself out to the front yard... "You want attention? You got it punk. You're under arrest for assault and damage to private property...now don't make me get rough with you"

black-jack burst out laughing " you got to be kidding me...a cripple trying to tell me I'm under arrest?"

"That's officer cripple to you, PUNK!" Joe goes, then aims himself at Black-jack and launches himself off his chair. Black-jack easily catches Joe and starts swinging him around, then throws him into the side of the damaged Cadillac, making him leave a dent in the side of the car and winding him.

Meg runs behind the house, and ducks behind the tree in the garden. "I AM LADY M!" she shouts, then hits the morph button on the watch. a bright flash of light comes from behind the tree, and Lady M steps out in her new costume.

"You want attention? I'm all yours" M goes, then runs over to the fence on the other side of the house and vaults over it,landing in the front garden on the other side of the house.

"HEY...BIG GUY...TRY ME" Lady M goes, then starts to run towards him. Raven suddenly charges at M and knocks her down.

"You got to go through me first..." Raven goes, then takes up a fighting pose.

M gets up "as you wish..."

Raven and Lady M start an exchange of moves,each one trying to get through the others defenses.

Black-jack looks at the rest of the party guests, and flips his wrist. A deck of razor-sharp playing cards fall into his hand. He then starts throwing them, making the remaining guests run for cover,all the while laughing like a madman

Neil struggles back to his feet, then goes over to Joe.

"Mr Swanson...you OK?" he asked

"uh, did anyone get the number of that freight train that hit me?" Joe replied

"Come on...let's get you out of here..." Neil goes, dragging Joe back towards his chair "Lady M needs police backup...lets go call them"

"Lady...M is..when did she get here?" Joe asks

"right after you went down..." Neil answers

Lady M and Raven were both fighting hard, neither one giving way

"You're good" Lady M goes

"No...I'm the best" Raven replies, then attacks again. She hits Lady M with a chest kick, then follows with a low sweeper. M goes down and Raven jumps at her,left fist extended. M rolls out of the way and Raven smashes her fist into the ground,leaving an impact crater the size of her fist in the lawn.

Quagmire and the girl he bought were hiding behind a bush in his front yard

"Heh...if I wasn't so scared, I'd be enjoying this girl-on-girl action..." he went

Black-jack throws some playing cards in the direction of the bush, taking leaves and branches off with them. Quagmire and the girl run again for safety

Lady M was blocking the attack by Raven, but was weakening with every blow _'she's...too tough'_

M thought as she dropped to her knees,still trying to maintain a defense. Raven then pulls out her special move, the Raven's Claw. She jumps up slightly off the ground, and over M's defensive posture, and spins around. She hits lady M hard on the side of the head with her boot,Making M's head twist. she spins to the right, and drops face first to the lawn, knocked out from the force of the blow. Raven then goes and picks M up and turns her head, and slaps her across the face to make sure she was out cold.

"Nighty night...hero...welcome to your doom" Raven goes, gloating over her victory "man...I enjoyed that" she says, and picks Lady M up and puts her over her shoulder.

"Boss...we got 'er!" Raven goes, walking over to the Cadillac and dumping her in the back of the car "Let's go!"

Black-jack turns and goes over to the wrecked Cadillac and gets back in...then goes "if you want to see this one again...send us mischievous!"

he then pulls the Cadillac away from the wrecked front of Neil's Buick, and wheel-spins away down the road.

Neil just stares down the road at the car rapidly accelerating away from them, and runs over to his wrecked car, jumps in, and fires it up...slamming it into reverse and shooting off down the road backwards, before making the car do a 180 and began trying to follow them.

Lois,Peter, Chris and Brian all emerge from their hiding spot. Lois goes "You OK sweetie?" looking at Chris

"I'm fine Mum..." he goes

"Gees...what the hell just happened?" Peter goes

"I think we just witnessed a superhero/super-villain fight..." Brian replies "Thank god stewie was in the house,or he would have had idea's"

"it wasn't the giant chicken, was it?" Peter asks stupidly

Lois looks around..." Meg...MEG...has anyone seen Meg?"

Neil was chasing the Cadillac as hard as he could,considering his car was crippled. He tried to catch up to them, and just as he started gaining on them, the engine started steaming. The temperature gauge shot up, and the engine started spluttering. The Cadillac accelerated away from him, and his car came to a slow, sudden stop. The bonnet shoots up from the force of the overheated water and blew the radiator cap off, sending a column of superheated steam up into the air. Neil got out of his car and watched the Cadillac disappear over the horizon.

"DAMN IT ALL!" Neil cursed, getting out of the car and slamming the drivers door. He then pulled out his mobile and called Chase's flat number.

At her apartment, Chase's telephone rang. She opened her eyes and stood up from in front of her construct and walked barefoot over to the phone.

"yes?" she goes

"Chase...it's Neil...Meg needs help...you know...'help'" he went

"Where is she now?" Chase asks

"grabbed and put in the back of a car...they said they want mischievous..." Neil replied

"Who wants Mischievous?" she asks

"Some tall ginger haired guy in a white suit, and some reddy haired bimbo in a black suit" Neil answers

"Black-Jack and Raven..." Chase goes "I'll be right there..." she finishes off, then puts the phone down. _'so...you're back, and carrying out your threat from 20 years ago,are you?but why take a hostage...' C_hase thought to herself, then realized it was to lure her into a certain trap

_'Trap huh? I'm more than ready for you...'_

with that thought ringing in her head, Chase De Mener went over to her wooden construct, and went "HAII-YA!" and hit one of the arms with such force it splintered and broke. She then pulled the left sleeve on her Gi back and looked at the watch Neil had made for her, and then thought about what she had said to him when he gave it to her..._ "what'd you make me one for?...I retired..."_

"Retired...not today..." she went, then pushed the button. Her watch flashed, and her Gi transformed into her Costume

"Mischievous is back...and she's about to do some good old fashioned butt kicking!"

Part 5

**Old grudges**

Mischievous went over to her fireplace, and pulled the candlestick down, and headed down the secret stairs to the shared lair. She walks over to the harlequin, and gets on.

"Hello again, old friend" she goes, putting on her helmet and turning the ignition key. The Harlequin roars into life. She then pushes a button and a small screen flips up.

"Lock on to Lady M's signal, and plot me the fastest route there" she goes. The screen shows a red flashing dot with an M in the middle of it, and it's location. She then slams the bike into gear and charges down the passageway, and the secret entrance/exit drops down and the Harlequin goes flying out,landing hard and shooting off down the alleyway and heading to the source of the signal

Neil paces back and forth by his wrecked,steaming car...trying to think of what to do. He then pulled his left sleeve up and looked at the watch on his wrist.

"My prototype..." he mutters _'Do I dare?' _he thinks to himself,then pushes the button...

Lady M woke up,her head pounding. She tried to move her hands to hold her head, as it felt heavy and pounding, but found she couldn't move them very far. She struggled to open her eyes and looked around. She was shackled to a large,metal x in the middle of an open room...her hands and feet chained to the four points of the x. she struggled against them, checking for weaknesses.

"I wouldn't bother, miss..." goes a male voice in the darkness. The voice steps into the light and she sees the man behind it. A tall, ginger gentleman, wearing a white suit with playing card motifs on it, and wearing a top hat and carrying a gold cane.

"that was designed to hold someone else...someone stronger than you...so you have no hope of escape"

"Who are you?" Lady M asks

"I...am Black-Jack...I believe you already met my partner...Raven" he goes,as she steps into the light as well

"What do you want with me?" M asks,anger in her tone of voice

"Nothing at all...you are the bait to lure an old 'friend' to her doom" He replies, an evil looking smile creeping slowly across his face.

"Wha...?" M went,looking puzzled

"Mischievous...what is she to you?" he asks, as he pulls out the Quahog Chronicle and pushes it towards her,showing the picture on the front page of Lady M and Mischievous, after rescuing a group of school kids from their out-of-control school bus.

"She's my...my friend" Lady M replies, looking away from the paper

"LIAR!" black-Jack goes angrily "your fighting style, your attitude, your similarities in style of costume...ALL COPIED"

"I told you...she's my friend!" M replies even more angrily,and pulls against the shackles

"WELL NOW YOU'RE BAIT!" black-Jack snaps back at her,and pushed his face in close to hers, with as much anger as she directed at him. He took a deep breath, straightened off his suit and regained his composure. "I have waited a long time for my..._our _revenge. Tonight it comes to a conclusion"

Lady M stares hard at black-Jack "If you want mischievous, you'd better be ready for her,because she'll bring more heat then you can handle" M goes

"I'm counting on it,my dear..." he replies grinning

Mischievous raced to the source of lady M's signal from her watch, and stopped a short distance from the location...an abandoned metalwork shop on the industrial estate outside of Quahog. She switches off the Harlequin and gets off,pulling her helmet off and staring at the building

"So this is it,huh? The scene of the battle to come...let's do this" she went to herself, then started stealthily sneaking over towards the building.

A few hundred yards back, Neil was struggling to ride Lady M's M cycle, which he had summoned using his prototype watch. He had put on her original mask, which was in the bikes storage compartment, and her gloves,so he could grip the bike properly,but was finding it hard to ride.

"Whoa...easy girl!" he went, as he let go of the throttle and pulled both the clutch and brake levers to bring it to a stop. Just up ahead, he saw the harlequin parked up, so he knew that Mischievous was somewhere nearby.

"um...bike...give me a clue to their location" he went into the mic inside the helmet. The bike went and displayed 'command not recognized' on it's HUD in the helmet

"err...show me their location?" he then tried. 'accessing building schematics for present known location of Lady M' the bike displayed, then showed a floor-plan for the building.

"what's the quickest way in?" he asked 'activating thrusters...engaging auto-rider mode' the bike went, then deployed the thrusters from the bikes body, fired them up, and took control. Neil hung on for dear life as the bike shot forward at speed, then went crashing through the metal shutter door on the front of the building.

Black-Jack and Raven turned at the sound of the metal shutters being blown open, and saw a black and purple motorcycle come flying it at speed. Raven grabbed two high-caliber guns from her belt and started shooting at the bike. 'engaging defense mode' the bike displayed inside the helmet, and started dodging between the bullets being shot.

"LET ME OFF!" he shouted, and grabbed the bikes clutch and brake levers. The bike went back to manual control, and Neil couldn't handle it at that speed. It crashed down onto it's side,sliding across the floor of the building,sparks going everywhere from the Armour on the concrete. Neil gets thrown sideways and landed in a convenient pile of cardboard boxes.

Mischievous saw what happened, then decided to go with an unexpected plan b...

she charged into the building, using what just happened as a distraction , and hit black-Jack full-on with a flying knuckle to the back of his head, sending him sprawling. Raven turns at the sound of her boss being clobbered and suddenly receives a crescent kick to her jaw,making her also go flying.

"Miss me?" she goes, and then starts attacking the both of them with a flurry of kicks and punches.

Neil struggles to get up from the cardboard boxes, holding his helmeted head. He takes it off and goes "Oh man...that hurt"

he then goes back over to the fallen bike and opens up the compartment on it, and pulls M's utility belt out, then goes over to Lady M, shackled to the X, and goes "damn if you don't look sexy now..."

"Will you quit it and get my freeze spray out and spray these shackles, Neil" she goes

he looks at her, she notices he's wearing a mask too "I mean...who are you?"

"Haven't decided yet...but I figured you may need a hand...so here I am" he went, then sprayed each shackle with a good squirt of the freeze spray. Lady M then starts pulling against them, and they shatter into metal shards as the extreme cold made them brittle.

"We'll talk about this later...right now...my friend needs me" she goes as she takes her utility belt off him and clips it around her waist. She then dashes over and joins in the affray,helping mischievous to beat down the bad guys.

Part 6

**Clobbering time!**

Mischievous and M stand back-to-back, each one facing off against an enemy.

"You take tall,white and ugly...that bitch is mine" M goes

"You got it..." mischievous replies, then breaks away and starts attacking black-Jack.

M circles around Raven, looking at her. "I owe you a beating" she goes

"Come and have a go if you think you're hard enough..." Raven replies, then throws her guns aside and starts attacking Lady M with her martial arts skills.

Black-Jack grabs mischievous in a bear hug, and squeezes her hard, making her scream. But she lashes out with her foot and hits him where it hurts, making him drop and release her. He starts to get back up, and then flips his wrist...bringing his razor-sharp playing cards into use. He starts throwing them at mischievous,who starts dodging and rolling to avoid them, but one comes too close and catches her on the side, cutting her costume and drawing blood. Black-Jack smiles at what he just done, and mischievous' face twists into one of anger and pain. She then pulls out her jesters wand and starts swinging it. Black-Jack rolls away, then grabs his cane and unsheathed the hidden sword.

"You wanna play 3 musketeers? I'm game" he replies, then starts attacking her with his sword. She used her cane to block and defend against the attacks.

Lady M and Raven were once again dueling it out, neither one giving in to their opponent.

"This time I wont hold back" Raven went

"I'm counting on it" M replied, then switched styles to incorporate some of her mum's karate moves. The switch in fighting style caught Raven off-guard, and she was struck hard by a spinning kick to the chest, sending her flying. Raven landed awkwardly,but managed to roll away from the blow, only to find Lady M right behind her with another stomp-kick...hitting her hard on the back and making her fall flat to the floor,chest first.

"Is that the best you got?" M mocked her. Raven suddenly forced herself back up and started swinging and kicking wildly, with no distinguishable style...just pure anger.

M stopped the blows with her defense,then reversed one blow by catching it in both hands,gripping, and then pushing back hard. Raven went flying backwards towards the metal X,and hit it with force,flying off it forwards,and knocking it, making it rock back and forth. She struggled to her knees, but then the X fell forwards, and caught her right foot underneath it as it fell. She screamed out in pain as her ankle broke, then fainted flat out on the floor. Lady M went over to Raven and checked her. She had fainted from the pain. M tried to lift the large X up, but couldn't do it on her own, so Neil came over and the two of them struggled to lift it, then dump it to the side. M turned Raven over and checked her. She then told Neil to go get the Medicaid kit from her M cycle's compartment, and gave her a shot of Morphine for the pain.

Mischievous and Black-Jack continued their bitter fight. Sword meeting wand time and time again, Black-Jack pushing hard and using his height and weight advantage to bear down on Mischievous.

He stared at her, as they were nose-to-nose, and went "You'll never beat me, little girl"

"Little girl?" Mischievous went, then started to push back with a new found reserve of strength

"1, I'm no little girl... 2, I beat you before...what's that over there?" she suddenly goes, her voice going up higher on the last part of the sentence. Black-Jack foolishly looked in the direction that Mischievous was looking, and was then sucker-punched by her, he momentarily lost his balance, and Mischievous went for a finisher. She flicked herself up onto his shoulders using her arms, and twisted her body and flipped down,pulling Black-Jack down with her. He lands hard face first on the concrete floor, dislocating his jaw in the process. He struggles back up to his feet, but Mischievous lets loose a spinning roundhouse kick to the side of his face, further dislocating his jaw and sending him sprawling to the left. He struggles back to his knees, but once again Mischievous is there, kicking him hard in his ribs with blow after blow from her right root. He starts coughing up Blood, but she continues to beat him. M rushes over to her friend, and pulls her back away from him.

"It's over, Mischievous...he's done..." she goes, trying to calm her friend down. Black-Jack drops to the floor,holding his side and groaning...

20 minutes later, the Police and Paramedics are on scene, dealing with the two suspects. They both get loaded into separate ambulances for the ride to the hospital wing of the local prison.

Mischievous,Lady M and their unnamed masked colleague stood there watching as the were taken away. Lady M waited until they were far enough away and turned to their unnamed colleague and went "Look...I told you already...I don't need a partner,I already have one"

He looks at her with a scowl on his face "Oh yeah? Then tell me how you would have escaped without me then? I had your tools, your hands were too far apart to try and pick the locks anyway. I told you the watch can only recreate your costume, NOT your utilities"

"He has a Point M, I couldn't help you...I had my hands full" Mischievous adds

"OK,Fine...so he helped...big deal...that doesn't make him one of us" M went "It took me ages to learn off you,and I'm still learning now"

"I don't mind another student..." Mischievous goes with a grin on her face

Neil closes his right hand into a fist and goes "YES!" quietly to himself, but she quickly adds "On 1 Condition..."

they both turn and look at her.

"Where was my invite to your parents barbecue?" she asks, then laughs.

They three of them all laugh, but Neil the Unnamed hero adds "We'd better go back and check on what's happened since..."

Part 7

**Returning Home**

A large tow-truck drives slowly up to spooner street, with a badly damaged Buick on it's back. The truck is followed by a black motorcycle, registered M364N6, and another Motorcycle, in silver.

The two riders get off, and the passenger gets out of the truck cab.

The truck driver looks at the passenger, and says "So...take it to 37 Warwick Avenue, and leave it outside?"

Neil nods his head "That would be great,thanks"

"You sure you don't want to sell it to me for spares? I got $500 cash here" he goes

"You keep your cash...I'll keep my car" Neil replies. The truck driver goes "Suit yourself pal...no-one else would give you that kinda cash for a wreck..." and drives off

The three visitors all head over to the side garden gate of the Griffin house and go through into the garden. The Family and friends all turn to see who just arrived, and Lois goes over to them

"MEG! Thank goodness! Where did you go to during that ruction?" she asks

"I...err, followed Neil" she goes, grabbing on to his arm

"Nice place you got here,Lois" Chase goes, looking around the yard

"Thank you Chase...I'm glad you could make it...I've been wanting to meet you for ages, Meg talked about you all the time..." Lois went, placing her arm around Chases' shoulders and walking with her

Meg and Neil walk back into the crowds at the BBQ.

"I kinda liked being a masked Hero..." Neil went as he grabbed a drink, then added "How about Night walker? Or maybe Dusk Buster..."

"Neil..." Meg goes, pushing her finger to his lips "we'll talk about that later on, OK? Right now...I think you should meet my Family properly"

With that said, She gently pulls him over towards her Dad and Brother, who were standing by the BBQ, Peter overcooking everything by pouring beer on the hot coals and making it flare...


End file.
